Super fights live
by TheKillersMurderer
Summary: In an alternate universe, there's a game show where superheroes are pitted against each other. Who will be victorious?
1. Round 1

SUPER FIGHTS LIVE

"Ladies and gentleman, aliens and mutants, welcome to round 1 of Super fights." The announcer says.

"This is the first ever super fights, and boy do we have a show for you tonight." The second announcer says.

"We have gathered a bunch of superheros and they will fight until one is knocked out, or is injured enough."

"Two superheros in one match, they keep fighting until one is left standing."

"So let's see who is competing."

"The amazing, web slinging Spider-man"

"The bright Green Lantern"

"The badass Iron Man"

"Wolverine, arguably the coolest mutant in the X-men"

"Good thing it's dusk because Nightwing is here"

"The incredible Hulk"

"The speedy Flash"

"Something smells fishy. Maybe it's Aqua Man"

"You can't have a superhero party without Superman"

"He is the captain of our country, Captain America"

"The mighty Thor"

"The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool"

"Even though he can't see, Daredevil can still put up a great fight"

"Everyone knows Batman"

"And Batgirl"

"The great archer Hawkeye"

"I guess we have two archers in the house because Green Arrow is here as well"

"And finally, Shazam."

"So let's see which two heroes are facing first"

A big ball full of names spins around.

Daredevils name appears on a screen.

"Looks like the Daredevil is our first competitor, let's see who he is up against"

Batmans name appears on the screen.

"Let's get our two heroes out to fight"

A clear, empty dome turns into a grassy arena with a house in the back.

Daredevil enters the dome on the left, Batman on the right.

"3…..2…..1….. FIGHT!" A voice says.  
Batman and Daredevil slowly approach each other.

Daredevil throws a punch, Batman catches his fist and hits back.

Daredevil quickly recovers and kicks Batman successfully.

Daredevil kicks a stunned Batman again.

Batman goes to punch but Daredevil dodges and hits Batman to the ground.

Batman gets his grapple gun out and shoots Daredevils leg; he then pulls him down to the ground.

Batman gets up and Daredevil quickly gets up as well.

Daredevil throws a punch, Batman hits it away and vaults over Daredevil.

Daredevil turns around.

Batman punches Daredevil and kicks him off his feet.

Batman picks Daredevil up and throws him at the house.

Daredevil smashes through a window.

Batman walks over to the house only to be ambushed by Daredevil.

Daredevil throws a vase at Batman and hits him.

Batman grabs a chair and tries to hit Daredevil but misses.

Daredevil kicks Batman, and then tries again but Batman blocks it.

Batman hits back and throws Daredevil against a wall, almost breaking it.

Batman smashes Daredevil against the wall again breaking it.

Daredevil is buried under rubble and debris.

A bell rings.

"And the winner is: Batman!"

The arena clears up again and Batman walks out.

Daredevil is fished from the rubble and pulled out of the arena.

"That was a great first fight, but who will be next?"

The ball of names spins again

Deadpools name appears.

"The insane merc is up against…"

The ball spins again.

Green Lantern.

To be continued.


	2. Round 2 & 3

Deadpool vs. Green Lantern.

The clear dome changes into a pub.

Deadpool enters on the left, Green Lantern on the right.

"Ohhhhhhhh, I like this." Deadpool says.

"3…..2…..1….FIGHT" The voice says.

Deadpool whips out two machine guns and starts firing at Green Lantern.

"Sorry, toots. There's only room for one winner. And that is moi." Deadpool says.

Green Lantern makes a shield and defends himself from the bullets.

Deadpool's clip runs out.

Deadpool throws his guns at Green Lantern, it hits his shield.

"You wanna a drink?" Deadpool says as he throws a bottle at Green Lantern.

Deadpool pulls out a handgun.

"Just take off the engagement ring and give up before this gets messy, okay."

Green Lantern makes a sword and cuts off Deadpools hands.

"Nooooo, not my hands! I need them to kill you. Good thing I have a healing factor."

Deadpools hands heal.

Green Lantern goes to stab Deadpool, but he teleports before Green Lantern causes an injuries.

Deadpool teleports behind Green Lantern and drops a grenade.

"Here's your meal" Deadpool says while teleporting away from the grenade.

Green Lantern tries to kick the grenade away but the grenade explodes before he can.

"Wow, I still have like 6 guns I wanted to try out on you."

"And the winner is Deadpool!"

"Thank you, thank you, I know I'm awesome. I would like to thank my….." Deadpool is interrupted by security dragging him out the dome.

"Hey, I wasn't finished."

"I think it's time for round 3! Let's see whose next."

The ball spins.

Batgirl is up next.

The ball spins again.

Batgirl is fighting Aquaman.

The arena changes into a grassy, rocky, looking place.

Batgirl and Aquaman enter.

"3….2…..1…..FIGHT"

"Let's go" Batgirl says.

Batgirl flips over Aquaman and kicks him in the back.

Aqua man turns around and tries to hit Batgirl but she dodges and kicks him in the face.

"What's wrong? Bat got your tongue?" Batgirl says.

Aquaman hits Batgirl with his trident and kicks her.

Batgirl grapples Aquaman's trident and pulls it away.

"What are you gonna do without your trident?"

Aquaman tries to use the sea but there is no water in the arena.

Batgirl grabs Aquaman's trident and goes to stab Aquaman with it.

Aquaman blocks it and punches Batgirl.

"I don't need the sea to beat you! Amateur!" Aquaman says.

Aquaman snatches the trident off Batgirl and hits her with it.

Aquaman picks up a rock and goes to crush Batgirl with it but she kicks him causing him to drop the rock behind him.

Batgirl gets up and attacks Aquaman with a combination of kicks and punches.

Aquaman stands there stunned, Batgirl goes to finish him off but Aquaman hits her with his trident before she makes the move and kicks her head.

Batgirl falls to the ground.

"And the winner is Aquaman!"

Aquaman walks out of the arena.

The ball rolls again this time revealing Superman and Shazam.


	3. Round 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10

Superman vs. Shazam.

The arena changes into a rooftop.

Superman and Shazam enter.

"3…..2…..1…FIGHT!"

Superman charges at Shazam, but Shazam dodges.

Shazam goes to punch Superman but Superman catches his hand and twists it.

Shazam elbows Superman with his other arm.

Superman lets go of his hand.

Shazam hits Superman again.

Superman grabs Shazam and throws him on the ground.

Superman goes to punch Shazam, who is now on the ground.

Shazam rolls over and Superman punches the ground.

Shazam bashes Superman's head against the ground and then kicks his face.

Superman turns around; Shazam sits on Superman's chest and begins bashing his head.

Superman shoots lasers out of his eyes and hits Shazam right in the face.

Superman picks up Shazam and throws him to the ground, Shazam goes right through the roof and falls through 4 stories.

Both heroes are now inside the building, it looks like an office building.

Shazam gets up and hits Superman, Superman quickly responds with a harder hit.

Shazam recovers and punches Superman and bashes his head against a printer.

Superman elbows Shazam and head butts him.

Superman throws Shazam into the wall and then flies into him, breaking the wall and leaving Shazam to fall.

"And the winner is Superman!"

Superman flies out the arena.

The next match is Nightwing vs. Wolverine.

The arena is a boxing ring.

Both competitors enter.

"Heads up, kid. This might hurt a bit." Wolverine says.

"I'm expecting a lot more than a bit of pain from a freak like you." Nightwing says.

"3…..2….1….FIGHT!"

Wolverine and Nightwing clash.

Wolverine goes to stab Nightwing, but Nightwing ducks and kicks Wolverines groin.

Nightwing hits Wolverine in the face and kicks him.

Wolverine stabs Nightwing in the leg and head butts him.

Wolverine kicks Nightwing to the ground and leans over him.

"At least you did better than I expected." Wolverine says as he stabs Nightwing.

"And the winner is Wolverine!"

Wolverine walks out.

The Hulk vs. Captain America.

The arena changes into a skate park.

They both enter.

"Oh boy." Cap says.

"3….2….1…..FIGHT"

The Hulk runs up to Cap and smashes him.

"And the winner is The Hulk."

Security has trouble getting The Hulk out but they manage.

Thor vs. Green Arrow.

The arena changes into a big ship in the sea.

Green Arrow and Thor enter.

"There's no way I'm surviving this." Green Arrow says.

"3…..2….1…..FIGHT!"  
Thor goes to hit Green Arrow with his hammer but Green Arrow jumps away.

Thor goes to hit Green Arrow again but Green Arrow is too fast for him.

Green Arrow stands on the edge of the ship, Thor goes to hit Green Arrow but Green Arrow dodges and stabs Thor's hand.

Thor drops his hammer in the ocean.

"Ha, now I have a chance" Green Arrow says.

Thor calls his hammer back.

"You can do that?" Green Arrow says.

Thor hits Green Arrow with his hammer sending him flying across the arena.

"And the winner is Thor."

Thor leaves.

Hawkeye vs. Flash.

The arena is Arkham Asylum.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2…..1…..FIGHT"

Flash runs into Hawkeye and punches him before Hawkeye can even move.

Hawkeye grabs an arrow and stabs Flash with it.

Flash goes to hit Hawkeye again but he is really slow.

"I came prepared" Hawkeye says.

Hawkeye hits Flash with his bow and shoots an arrow in his arm.

Flash pulls both arrows out of him, Hawkeye kicks him back and shoots an arrow at him.

Flash catches the arrow, and then it blows up in his face.

"Everyone seems to fall for that." Hawkeye says.

"And the winner is Hawkeye."

Iron man vs. Spider-man.

The arena changes into a football stadium.

Iron man and Spidey enter.

"At least I get to start with one of the easy ones." Spidey says.

"You seem so sure about that." Iron man says.

"Well, the others actually have superpowers." Spidey says.

"3…2…1….FIGHT!'

Iron man shoots Spider-man but he dodges.

Spider-man webs Iron man's chest and webs a wall and ties them together.

Iron man is shooting Spidey, but Spider-man keeps dodging.

Spider-man does what he did to Iron man's chest to his arms, legs and helmet.

Iron man finally hits Spider-man.

Spider-man gets up and webs himself up the top of the stadium.

Iron man tries to fly up; he doesn't realize what Spidey has done.

When he goes to fly, his left arm breaks and both legs break.

Iron man falls to the ground, helpless.

Spidey goes down to Tony.

"Sorry, pal. I found your weak spots. Looks like it's back to the suit designing for you." Spidey says.

Iron man goes to shoot Spidey again with the hand that is still there, he fails.

"Nice try, hot shot. Nobody beats the amazing Spider-man. Except the people who can, but you're not one of them."

Spidey punches Iron man in the face.

"And the winner is Spider-man!"

Spider-man bows and swings out.


	4. Elimination rounds

"Welcome back to Super fights live. Today is the elimination episode. All the losers of the previous fights will fight one another, and whoever loses is eliminated." A commentator says.

"I am really looking forward to this." Another commentator says.

"So am I"

"Let's see who is fighting first"

The ball spins.

Batgirls name appears.

"Batgirl lost to Aquaman last game and boy is she angry. I feel bad for whoever is fighting her."

Green Arrows name appears.

"But so is Green Arrow. This is going to be one hell of a match."

The arena changes into a trailer park.

Both competitors enter.

"Hey, this isn't as bad as that Thor guy." Green Arrow says.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Batgirl says.

"You're going down" Green Arrow says.

"3…..2….1…FIGHT!"

Batgirl hits Green Arrow.

Green Arrow retaliates and hits Batgirl with his bow.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you to never hit a girl?" Batgirl says.

"I thought you were supposed to be a bat?"

Batgirl goes to hit Green Arrow, but he blocks it with his bow and punches her.

Batgirl moves back and goes to grapple Green Arrow's bow.

Batgirl tries to pull Green Arrows bow, while she is pulling Green Arrow lets go and the bow hits her in the face.

"If I win can I have the grapple hook? Mine isn't as good." Green Arrow says.

Green Arrow grabs his bow and shoots Batgirl with a boxing glove arrow.

Green Arrow takes the grapple gun and shoots an explosive arrow at Batgirl.

"There go the fireworks." Green Arrow says.

"And the winner is Green Arrow."

"What a match. Batgirl put up a fight but Green Arrow took the win."

"I'm surprised, I really though Batgirl had this. It's a shame she is going so early." A commentator says.

"Let's see who is next"

The ball spins.

Shazam's name appears.

"He almost bet Superman, there's a good chance he is winning tonight."

"Let's see about that."

Captain Americas name appears.

"Cap is pretty strong."

"Not after that beat down with The Hulk."

"Lucky we have safe alien technology that helps them heal in no time."

The arena changes into a movie theatre.

Both competitors enter.

"3…2…..1….FIGHT!"

Cap throws his shield at Shazam; Shazam catches it but is blown back a bit from the force.

Shazam throws the shield back, Cap ducks.

Shazam charges at Cap, Cap picks his shield back up and hits Shazam with it.

Cap kicks Shazam again.

Shazam hits Captain America and throws him across the theatre and into the seats.

Shazam once again charges at Cap, Cap once again dodges and Shazam smashes against the wall.

Cap runs over to his shield.

Shazam goes over to Cap and hits him, but Cap blocks it with his shield.

Cap hits Shazam with his shield and punches him.

Cap beats Shazam down to the ground with his shield.

"And the winner is Captain America!"

"I did not expect that" A commentator says.

"I told you so."

"Wow, Shazam is out already."

"Let's see if there are more surprises on the way."

The ball rolls.

Nightwings name appears.

"Who is he fighting?"

Flashes name appears.

"No contest here."

"Seems like it"

The arena changes into a dark, wet street.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2…..1….FIGHT!"

Flash runs up to Nightwing and punches him multiple times rapidly.

Nightwing is out within seconds.

"And the winner is Flash"

"I knew it. No contest." A commentator says.

"Yeah"

"All that's left is Iron man and Daredevil."

"This one could be close"

The arena stays the same.

Both competitors enter.

"3…2…..1….FIGHT!"

Iron man flies above Daredevil and shoots him.

"And the winner is Iron man!"

"Or not." A commentator says.

"Well, that is all we have for today."

"We said goodbye to a few favourites and gave a second chance to those who deserved it."

"Goodnight, seeya next time on Super fights live!"


	5. Round 11-14

"And we are back on Super fights live. Green Lantern is the lucky one because he had no one to fight, so he is still in the competition." a commentator says.

"Let's get right into it." Another commentator says.

The ball spins.

Spider-man is up.

"The amazing Spider-man. He is tough one to beat, let's see who has the honour of fighting him"

The ball spins.

The Hulk is facing Spidey.

"No way."

"This is not going to end well for Spidey."

The arena changes into a desert.

The competitors enter.

"Why is this guy even here!? Nobody can beat him!" Spidey says.

"3…2…..1….FIGHT!"

The Hulk runs to Spidey, Spidey webs away before The Hulk gets to him.

Spider-man finds a really, really big rock.

"I have an idea. Yes, that could work." Spidey says.

"Yo, oversized Yoda. I'm over here, genius. Come on." Spidey yells.

The Hulk hears and runs over to Spidey.

"Here it goes." Spidey says as he slides under The Hulks legs and jumps on his back.

Spidey webs the giant rock and ties the end around The Hulk's neck, quickly moving around so Hulk cannot grab him.

Spidey jumps off and runs backwards.

The Hulk tries to run to Spidey but is chocking because of the rock.

The Hulk slowly moves towards Spidey, but is struggling to breath.

When The Hulk gets tired enough, Spidey climbs him and uses the web to choke him.

The Hulk passes out.

"I am amazing!" Spidey says.

"And the winner is Spider-man!"

"I don't believe it. No way!" A commentator says.

"That was epic. Spidey may win this."

"No match could beat that."

The ball spins.

Aquaman's name appears.

"If the arena has to have water or Aquaman won't be able to use his powers."

The ball spins.

Batman.

"This should be good."

The arena changes into some sort of science lab.

"No water here."

"Sorry Aquaman."

Both competitors enter the arena.

"3…2…1…..FIGHT!"

Batman picks up a chemical mixture and throws it in Aquamans face.

Batman kicks Aquaman in the face twice.

Batman punches Aquaman in the face and knocks him to the ground.

Batman grabs another chemical mixture and pours it on Aquamans face.

It burns Aquamans face.

"And the winner is Batman."

"Is that burning his face?"

"Don't mess with Batman."

The ball spins again.

Iron man's name appears.

"Who will be fighting Iron man?"

Flashes name appears.

"Think of how quick Iron man took out Daredevil. Can he do the same to Flash?"

"I don't know"

The arena changes into a school classroom.

Both competitors enter the arena.

"3…2…1…..FIGHT!"

Iron man goes to shoot Flash, but Flash dodges.

Flash jumps onto Iron man's back and tries to pull his armour apart.

Iron man grabs Flash and turns on his hand thruster, burning Flash.

Flash let's go of Iron man and falls.

Iron man shoots Flash while he is falling.

"And the winner is Iron man!"

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better."

"It sure does"

The ball spins again.

Deadpools name appears.

"Who will this merc be fighting?"

Superman's name appears.

"This is gonna be a good one"

The arena changes into a big castle.

Both competitors enter the arena.

"Looks like I'm fighting the most unoriginal hero ever." Deadpool says.

"3…..2…..1….FIGHT!"

Deadpool pulls out a machine gun and starts shooting.

Superman is not affected by the bullets.

Superman picks up Deadpool and throws him across the castle.

Deadpool gets up.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use the other stuff for you." Deadpool says.

Deadpool pulls out a massive, weird, alien looking gun and shoots Superman with it.

The gun shoots a ball of energy that pushes Superman back off the castle.

"I think I might keep this one." Deadpool says.

Deadpool walks over to Superman and shoots him again.

Superman is pushed right into the ground.

Deadpool pulls out a massive water pistol and fills the hole Superman has created in the ground with water.

"'Don't bring a water pistol they said', 'what the hell can a water pistol do?' they said."

"And the winner is Deadpool."

"Wow, again. I always knew I was awesome, but not this awesome."

The security guards drag Deadpool out the arena again.

"You guys are mean!"

"Guy has a gun for everything."

"He sure does."

The ball spins again.

Hawkeye vs. Cap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back, now to where we left off. The American captain will face off against S.H.I.E.L.D.'s archer Hawkeye."

The arena changes into a jungle.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2…..1….FIGHT"

Cap throws his shield at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye is knocked over.

Cap goes to retrieve his shield, but Hawkeye quickly shoots an arrow at Cap.

The arrow barely hits Cap, it cuts some of his skin as it goes past.

Cap runs and kicks Hawkeye and grabs his shield.

Hawkeye shoots and explosive arrow at Cap, but Cap blocks it with his shield.

The impact burns Hawkeye, but he still carries on.

"Not giving up, huh?" Cap says.

"Why would I?" Hawkeye says, as he shoots a grapple arrow at Caps shield and throws it away.

"Let's see how string you are without your shield." Hawkeye says.

Cap runs up to Hawkeye, Hawkeye tries to shoot him but Cap dodges and punches Hawkeye, hard.

"And the winner is Captain America!"

"I don't think I can explain how awesome that was!"

"I agree, let's see who is fighting next."

The ball spins.

Green Lantern vs. Wolverine.

"Ohhhh, this seems like a good fight."

The arena changes into a beach.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2….1….FIGHT!"

Green Lantern creates chains to restrain Wolverine.

"Huh, cute" Wolverine says.

Wolverine breaks the chains; Green Lantern quickly creates a massive sword and stabs Wolverine with it.

"Still not gonna work" Wolverine says as he takes the sword out of him.

Wolverine walks up to Green Lantern and goes to stab him but Green Lantern flies away in time.

Green Lantern creates a truck and crushes Wolverine with it.  
The truck disappears and Wolverine gets up.

Green Lantern comes down to the ground and creates a jet engine and uses it to burn Wolverine.

Wolverine tries to fight it and walk through it.

Wolverine drops down after a while.

Green Lantern walks over to Wolverine and goes to create something else, but Wolverine stabs him before he can.

Wolverine gets up and cuts off the hand Green Lantern had his ring on.

Wolverine cuts Green Lanterns throat and kicks him down.

"And the winner is Wolverine!"

"What a brutal fight!"

"Any fight with Wolverine is gruesome."

"Looks like we only have two competitors"

"Green Arrow and Thor…..Again"

The arena changes into a cabin.

Both competitors enter.

"You cannot be serious! I just fought him!" Green Arrow says.

"3…..2…..1…FIGHT"

"How about I let you win, if you make it as painless as poss…." Thor hits Green Arrow with his hammer before he has finished.

"And the winner is Thor"

"That was much faster than the last fight."

"Yes it was"

"Now time for more elimination rounds"


	7. Elimination rounds 2

"Welcome back to Super Fights Live!"

"Get ready to say goodbye to some contenders, because it's elimination time"

The ball spins.

Hulk vs. Green Lantern

The arena changes into the streets of Hollywood.

"This should interesting"

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2….1….FIGHT"

Green Lantern creates a jet and a rope tied to both the jet and Hulk.

Hulk pulls the rope and swings the jet at Green Lantern and hits him with it.

"And the winner is Hulk"

The ball spins again.

Aqua man vs. Hawkeye.

The arena changes into a spaceship.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2….1….FIGHT"

Hawkeye shoots an arrow in Aqua man's chest.

Aqua man pulls out the arrow and snaps it in half.

Aqua man hits Hawkeye with his trident and stabs him.

"And the winner is Aqua man!"

"No, not Hawkeye"

"I'm sad about his elimination as well, but Aqua man deserves the win. Did you see the way he snapped that arrow?"

"Yeah, that was badass!"

The ball spins.

Green Arrow vs. Flash.

"Oh no, not the Flash" Green Arrow says.

"3….2…..1….FIGHT"

Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow at Flash.

Flash catches it and it explodes in his face.

"Twice! You fell for that twice!" Green Arrow says.

Green Arrow shoots an arrow and it slows Flash down.

"I stole it from that hawk guy. Don't think he will mind." Green Arrow says as he shoots an arrow at Flash.

"And the winner is Green Arrow!"

"If I have to fight Thor next, I will kill everyone here!" Green Arrow says.

"Of course Green Arrow stole Hawkeyes arrows"

"That's why we all love Green Arrow."

"Only two competitors and they are Superman and Green Lantern."

The arena changes into a fast food restaurant.

Both competitors enter.

"3…..2…..1…..FIGHT!"

Green Lantern creates Kryptonite.

"And the winner is Green Lantern!"

"Looks like that wraps it up for tonight"

"Goodbye everyone"


End file.
